fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet
Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu do Kyapyuretto): is the main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, she is the character of "Romeo X Juliet". Juliet is the female Hanyō (半妖, Half-demon in Japanese) after her current reincarnation. She now has wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ Horohoro). She had also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" (キャピュレットの餓狼 Kyapyuretto no Garō), because of her stomach is growling often as she was hungry, and she imitate the wolf howls, she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. Juliet's alter ego is Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu). Her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson red, if she is on the verge of dying, her Hanyō blood flows into veins, she goes into berserk state and be uncontrollable. She returned into normal if she was hungry and cannot re-transformed before to have eaten food. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" (太陽の女神 Taiyō no Megami) and the "Pretty Cure of Love" (愛のプリキュア Ai no Purikyua), her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. Appearance: (to rewrite) In her civilian form, Juliet appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a peach dress, boots, and complete with a collar. As an Hanyō in her current reincarnation, she had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman. In the Heian High School, Juliet was wearing a red tie, a red pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a red blazer. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Amaterasu, she had the same wolf ears and tail, she wearing a red miko-like outfit, consisting of a scarlet red hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She wears a big orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. Her main weapon, Magatama Jewel can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Her aubrun hair become crimson hair while a white big ribbon appears behind of her head, and her amber eyes become golden. As Taiyō Amaterasu, . As Maoh Amaterasu, Personality: In the Crossover series, she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve, but she is selfish and cocky. Juliet had a more gluttonous and fiery personality. about food and fights. She had any lupine mimicry because she imitate the wolf howls, she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. She irritates easily and reacts violently when they compare her with a fox-woman because of her wolf and tail which often mistaken with a fox or called her, "HoloHolo". She enjoyed to playing with wolves as she was raised by wolves as a child since her current reincarnation, and she playfully eats food, if she was very hungry with her stomach growls and there was no food nearby, she didn't hesitate to show to be childish, until there was food. . History: Past in Previous Incarnation: At Neo Verona, . At Takamagahara: . In her Current Reincarnation: . Becoming Cure Amaterasu: . Sealed the Pact With Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer: . Relationships: Capulet Family Lord and Lady Capulet: They are Juliet's deceased parents, they was killed when Juliet is was young. Romeo Candore Van de Montague: Her lover since meet. In previous incarnation Tybalt: Tybalt is Juliet's cousin and he was Romeo's half older brother. Friends Rosette Christopher: Since she met Rosette in Takamagahara after death. Despite she and Rosette are rivals, at first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy like fire and ice. Later, she sympathizes with her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her saddest past. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. Hermione De Borromeo / Suzaku: Her main rival by Romeo's love in the previous incarnation. She cares a lot about Hermione. In her current reincarnation, she met Juliet again when tries to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor. When Hermione is about to die as she was badly wounded by an Ayakashi, Juliet make a ritual that can save her life, and thus turned her into Shikigami-Fairy. As she did not appreciate her transformation, she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth. Suzaku / Hermione known to be naive, impulsive and rebellious, and often causes problems due to her headstrong personality. She is often sarcastic to her master Juliet, but she shares a close bond with her, and so, she trusts her deeply. And if she had any serious trouble, it will come to her aid. Transformations: (to rewrite) Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Juliet. She used her main weapon Eurydice, her magic and flames and sun, she represented the Dragon constellation and she's known as the "Pretty Cure of Love". Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", once her PreCloth is open a Dragon-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head and dragon physical traits, glowing with red light. Her pointy ears become elf ears, she removed her glasses, she close her eyes and open the eyes who become the Dragon Eyes with a golden color while her face is covered by red scales for each side. She threw her glasses, then will became a dragon mask, and placing it on the face for hiding her Dragon Eyes, and her A-sharped earrings start to appear. Her red plastron with a dragon motif, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red and black skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are her red gauntlets with a dragon scale-like shield on the left, and red boots. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako): Is Cure Draco’s first God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head, glowing with red light. The dragon wings and tail are now amored, she had the same Dragon Eyes, horns and elf ears, and her dragon mask is the same but two horns are grew and look like to the deer-like horns, she had her same A-sharped earrings. A big red crystal with a dragon motif encrusted on her red plastron, and claws-like red shoulder pad, a red plateskirt then appears, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are her red gauntlets with two dragon head-like shields, and red leggings. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Rastaban Draco (ラスタバン ドラコ Rasutaban Dorako): Is Cure Draco’s second God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head, glowing with red light. She conserves her A-sharped earring, horns and elf ears. The do wear armor anymore, but replaced by a red Greek-style dress, her swan wings look like an X-shaped cross with six wings, her dargon mask become a dragon-like helmet with two wings-like horns, and thus covered her eyes. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Rastaban Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Altais Draco (アルタイス ドラコ Arutaisu Dorako): Is Cure Draco’s third and final God form. And the transformation begins; she flies in a red body, except for head, elf ears and horns, glowing with red light. The dragon wings disappears, and the dragon tail had a flame on the tip, she had the same Dragon Eyes, and her dragon mask disappeared and negates the effect of the Dragon eyes, she had her same A-sharped earrings. A red Chinese dragon-like combined with a dress slit then appears, and her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are a flame-like collar floating and around of her. Her arms and legs are covered by dragon scales with red color, she had two dragon horns on the head. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Rastaban Draco, posing afterward with a Dragon constellation for background. Black☆Star Draco (ブラック☆スター ドラコ Burakku☆Sutā Dorako): Cure Draco's corrupted form. She is the "Pretty Cure of Hate", she had the same Cure-outfit, but in darker version with a black armor and her golden eyes are cloudy. In episode 20, she turned into Black☆Star Draco after Hades has corrupted her Cosmos Piece, she reappears later in the first movie after Cure Ophiuchus has corrupted her Cosmos Piece. Black☆Star Draco was the only Black☆Star Pretty Cure to appears in the main series. Attacks: As Cure Amaterasu Sunshine Wolf Blade (): . As Taiyō Amaterasu Burning Sunrise (): . As Maoh Amaterasu Black Sun Wave (): . Group Attacks Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 44. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 Defense: 4 / 10 Speed: 7 / 10 Stamina: 4 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 As Cure Amaterasu, her Attack, Agility and Technique are very powerful and unique like a Nekketsu-style. Her only problems is Defense and Stamina, because she is very vulnerable to physical attacks and unable to fight in the water, and besides she weakened very quickly due her hunger . That's why she has to defends and dodge against physical attacks, because if the violent attack reached towards her, she will be defeated. But the major problem is that if she was hungry, she returned into Juliet and cannot re-transformed if she had not eat food. Etymology Juliet (ジュリエット) – Meaning "Youthful" from French diminutive of Julia, but it’s “Giulietta” in Italian language, this name is the origin of the famous tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, created by William Shakespeare. Capulet (キャピュレット) – from in the Shakespearean the meaning of the name Capulet is: The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' Juliet's Father, head of the Capulet house, at variance with the Montagues. Cure Amaterasu '''– Amaterasu is associated in Japanese mythology, as the sun goddess. This is the equivalent of Apollo from Greek Mythology. Amaterasu is Tsukiyomi and Susanoo's sister who is born from Izanagi's left eye. It meaning in Japanese, "Shining in Heaven". Songs: Juliet's voice actor, Mizusawa Fumie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Kawakami Tomoko who voices Rosette Christopher, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: * Wolf of Capulet. * Soaring Love. Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Kawakami Tomoko, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi) * Fire Sun and Ice Moon (Along with Kawakami Tomoko) Trivia: * '''Coincidentally, Juliet is similar of Yin from Darker Than Black: * Both are voiced by Brina Palencia in English dub. * Both have animal physical taits. * Both have gold eyes when they are transformed. * Both are orphans and losing their parents during childhood. * Both have respectively love interests, Juliet with Romeo, and Yin with Hei. * Both are originaly humans. * Juliet is the first Cure to being an Hanyō, but only into her current reincarnation. * Juliet is the first to dressed and deguise as a boy. * Juliet is the first Cure to being a not a human, the second is Yin. * Note in Italian that Fiammata means "Little Fiery One" come from of Fiamma means "Flame", it's due Juliet's personality, and her magic is based on flames. * Cure Amaterasu is the first red Cure to have gold eyes. * Juliet is the first to not being very good at sewing. * Juliet is the first to be skilled in Video Games. * Juliet is the first lead Cure to being not a pink-themed Cure, the second is Yin. * Juliet is the fifth Cure to control fire, the firsts are Natsuki Rin, Hino Akane, Madoka Aguri, Akagi Towa. But she used the light. * Among the Gonzo☆Cures, Cure Amaterasu is considered the most powerful. * She had the same Seiyuu with Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! = Mizusawa Fumie. * Juliet is the fifth to sharing her Seiyuu with another Cure in the Pretty Cure franchise, the firsts are Tohru Honda with Riko, Moka Akashiya with Tsubomi Hanasaki, Esther Blanchett with Ayumi Sakagami, Meg with Ellen Kurokawa, Yin with Miyuki Hoshizora. * She is the first Pretty Cure in the franchise to have animal features in civilian form and her Cure form, the second is Dita Liebely / Cure Kurama. * She is the first Cure which represents a wolf. * Juliet is the first who dislikes of her nickname (HoloHolo), the second is Rosette (Odette) and the thrid is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Juliet is the very first lead Cure to being a princess. * She is the Precure to be of royal descent (although Shiny Luminous is technically a queen, she is not an official Pretty Cure), succeeded Cure Muse, Cure Ace, Cure Princess, Cure Scarlet, Cure Lotus and Cure Löwe. * Juliet speak in a Italian dialect, because she is of Italian origin. * She is the second Pretty Cure to lost the control in anger state after Tohru Honda, and the third is Hiyori Iki * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu is the first Cure to having a Italian name. * In English dub, Juliet shares her English voice actor with Kurumu Kurono, Brina Palencia. Both were the characters from the animes produced by the studio Gonzo. * She is the first Cure to being raised by wolves. * She is the first Cure to being a wild woman. * She is the second to represents the sun, the first is Cure Sunshine. * She is the first Cure to has her dark form when she transform. * Juliet is the first Cure to being deceased, the second is Rosette Christopher. * She is the first Cure to being reincarnated, the second is Rosette Christopher. * She is the second main Crossover Cure have deceased relatives, the first is Yona. * Cure Amaterasu is the first to a Japanized name as a Cure. * Her attacks is more based of the sun as she represented the sun. * She is the first Cure when she was hungry, she returned into her human form. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Females